Request Syndicate
by Cazuki
Summary: Hey everybody, Caz here with the Request Syndicate. Send me your ideas for Fanfics, please! Most recent entry: Giripan (in that order)First time kink Rated M 'Though it may hurt at first...'. Couples currently represented: AusPru, Giripan.
1. Intro

**Hey everybody,**

**I'm bored so I'm opening up this request channel for people to request oneshot fanfictions because they are too busy, too uninspired or too lazy to write them.**

**I accept most ideas, including songfics.**

**I do not do genderbenders (Unless it an England spell gone wrong), gory or tragic ideas, let's keep this fairly upbeat, yeah?**

**Also, I don't mind doing the odd weird kink but some I just don't like.**

**Pairing I like/have done:**

**PruCan**

**USUK**

**UKUS**

**Spamano**

**Gerita**

**BTT**

**(I'm flexible, so feel free to suggest pairings I haven't put on the list, I might just give it a try.)**

**In your request (review) give me the pairing, situation, age rating (I'll do any) and any bonuses you want.**

**Here's an example:**

**Hey Caz,**

**Can you do: USUK, kitchen sex, M, bonuses: scones. **

**I'll respond to you if I accept your idea and will PM you again when I have done also posting it on here, please give me time and be aware I may not accept your idea because I don't wish to do it for any of the above reasons or I just don't think I could make a good story out of it.**

**Hope this goes well dudes,**

**The awesome me,**

**Caz.**


	2. AusPru- Bad Teacher, Bad Student

**_Hey guys, first request here for an Austria x Prussia pairing with a school teacher/student kink. Rated M obviously._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Austria is a pervert.

Yeah, I said it. That piano-playing, cake-baking, art-loving aristocrat we all think we know is a huge pervert along with all the other inadequacies of his personality. And as Prussia felt his ass sting and his eyes water (though he wasn't crying, the awesome him would never cry) he was heavily reminded of that fact.

I should probably start from the beginning, shouldn't I?

Well, first, I should probably deal with why Prussia was even there, considering most of us probably know of Austria's and Prussia's natural enmity (I mean, Prussia stole Austria's _vital regions _for god's sake).

Well, you see, Prussia had been bored. I mean, who could blame him? Stuck in your _younger_ brother's basement with no nation duties except sit and look awesome, which he did very well. Prussia had always tried to fill the gap that was left by his lack of work.

He'd tried annoying his old bad buddies for a while. Spain, however, seemed to have been tied down by his South Italian boyfriend and France was… well, _France_.

He'd tried annoying his younger brother as well and while it was always funny to see his disgruntled expression after he had done a particularly awesome prank, he had started to lose material. That, and his bruder seemed to be becoming more and more involved in Europe and so less involved in his own country and so in Prussia.

In the end, he had been left with one person who posed any sort of entertainment value for him (e.g. he could annoy them and not get the holy hell beaten out of him).

Austria.

For a while, that had been fun too. He'd come at a seemingly random time during the day, more likely to sneak in through a window than actually go in through the front door. Then he'd find Austria and annoy him, whether it was when the other had dozed off in his rocking chair and Prussia drew on his face or when the other was trying to bake a carefully made soufflé and Prussia would set up a trap most likely consisting of a blare horn or a megaphone. Finally, he could just bask in the glory of the other's pouty expression as he tried to cull Prussia but failed miserably.

"Scheiße…! Nicht zu stoppen! Nnn!"

So, how'd it end up like this? How did it end up that Prussia was now lying on his back, on a bed, being fucked senseless by the same pitiful man who had failed to cull him?

Well, it had all began one day when Prussia had come to annoy the young master as usual.

He'd been thinking all night of a great new way to sabotage Austria's piano and was now closing in on the other's house, carrying a couple of large spray cans filled with rapidly expanding foam. He knew he had to be secretive about this, so he decided to go through one of the back windows of Austria's manor house.

The climb had been somewhat of a bitch while carrying the two spray-cans, but, as Prussia got ready to clear the window-sill of the window that the young master always kept open, he knew it would all be worth it, no matter what.

As he was able to look into the room that the window lead into though, he saw that instead of the dark, quiet room being unhabituated as it usually was, Austria was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, a pouty expression on his face, and a dark gleam in his violet eyes which were hidden behind his glasses. Prussia didn't notice the last thing in the darkness of the room and simply smiled his awesome smile and laughed his trademark awesome laugh.

"Kesesesese! Looks like the young master found m- wah!"

Before he was able to finish the snide comment he felt himself be dragged in by deceptively fragile arms, dropping the spray cans out of the window as he was pulled to the ground, making an 'oomph' sound as he hit the carpeted floor.

"Ow!" Prussia exclaimed as he felt his arms be moved behind him and bound by something with the same feeling as a belt "hey, hurensohn, that hur-"

Prussia was suddenly turned over.

"Spü di ned," The Austrian smirked, placing a finger over his closed lips in a 'ssh' gesture "be quiet or this'll hurt way more than it has to".

Then he had gone for his pants.

To cut a long story short, it had been an interesting experience. So interesting, in fact, that Prussia switched his focus from annoying the other only enough to see his pouting expression to annoying the other enough that he'd do_ that_ kind of thing with him.

* * *

And so, we finally move to the main event.

It had been another boring afternoon and Prussia, after having been told off for the third time that day by his tight-ass bruder, had decided to go and 'annoy' Austria.

Austria had been waiting for him, it seemed.

"What are you doing here, Prussia?" he had asked, incredulous but not wholly-annoyed as he looked at the Prussian on his door-step.

"Why, young master, to annoy you of course!" Prussia had said, smirking as he took on a mock higher-class accent.

Austria had looked at him for a moment and then sighed, walking inside. Prussia had walked in after him, blood red eyes flicking to and fro, constantly examining the area around him. An old war habit, he supposed.

The home was light well, not to bright and yet not too dark or moody, enough to offer comfort and solace without being secluded. The walls were well-decorated with painstakingly painted patterns that had gone through various repairs since the days of old. The floors were richly carpeted, despite Austria's somewhat stingy habits, coloured with many aristocratic colours with some lighter colours interspersed.

When he turned back in the direction of which the Austrian had walked, he was faintly surprised when a load of clothes met him, covering his sight for a moment as he grabbed the garments and saw Austria standing in front of him, eyes crackling with a familiar flame of lust and a small smirk on his otherwise bland face.

"Put these on, I have a gift for you today…" he said slowly and clearly, as if he were speaking to a child. He pointed over to one of the many doors that stretched down the hallway of Austria's house and spoke again "get changed in there and meet me at the usual place… do not be late."

Prussia was, honestly, shocked. Normally, he would have to annoy Austria to get him to go this far. And here he was, asking for this kind of thing as soon as he walked in the door.

In this shock, he noticed that he hadn't even rebuked the other and was about to make a comment about what the occasion was, when he noticed that Austria had disappeared into thin air. He would most likely reappear in their 'usual meeting place', the bedroom.

He entered the room which the heavy oak door lead into to find it was an onsite bathroom as fine as the hall outside it. He tore his eyes away from the rich colours to look at the clothing he had bundled messily into his arms.

He sorted the pile to find they were separate parts of an outfit.

The first thing Prussia noticed was most of the clothing was completely black in colour. There was a top with small golden buttons all the way up it with a standing collar. On the collar was a rather plain grey pin, a note attached which Prussia read.

It was written in a cursive style; most likely Austria's and read:

'Put these on and get to the bedroom, I will meet you there. I you are not there I will assume you have either left or have been taking too long getting dressed. If the latter is the case, I will find you and I will not be at all kind.'

The message was short and while to some it would hold barely any threat at all, to Prussia, it made a strange tingle go down his spine and his pants get slightly tighter. He was tempted to keep the other waiting just to see what this 'punishment' would be, but he decided to look through the rest of the outfit first.

Besides the shirt, there was a pair of straight-legged, black trousers which seemed to be extremely thin in material. There was also a pair of white socks and a black pair of shined-up formal-looking shoes. There was also a strange band of some sort, only big enough to probably go around the Prussian's arm. It was written in Japanese-looking symbols and read:

'反逆児'

He didn't know what it meant, but shrugged as he started to put the clothes on, shedding his blue, worn army jacket and trousers for the sleek black attire, putting it all on before he walked over to a nearby mirror to inspect himself. He had to say, the Austrian had good taste. The clothes fit perfectly and accentuated his body in all the right places, his shoulders and chest hugged by the tight-fitting shirt enough to show their form. The trousers were light and tight enough not to need a belt and not hug his legs. The shoes were a nice formal touch, the parallel difference to his normal boots.

He smiled in the mirror at his awesome self, making a few poses before he grabbed his old clothes and walked out of the bathroom and moved onto the bedroom. As he walked he wondered what Austria was planning for him this evening.

For a man who knew his kinks, this kind seemed relatively mild for the Prussian. I mean, he could have easily gone for the cross-dressing school girl option instead of the school boy. But he hadn't and that made Prussia both suspicious and excited, his pants tightening again before hew quieted it down, not wanting the embarrassment of being hard just from imagining Austria's sex voice. His sex voice was oh so different from his normal voice. It was deep, crackly and tinted with various tones of lust, rolling like poetry off his tongue as he mercilessly rimmed the other, getting his tight hole nice and wet for when he would enter with his long, fat co-

Prussia stopped himself again, noticing his cheeks had gone the slightest shade of purplish-red. He rushed ever so slightly quicker to the bedroom after that.

As he entered the bedroom, he noticed one thing almost immediately.

It was dark. Prussia reached around for the light and just as he was about to flip it, he felt someone grab his wrist tightly.

An Austrian voice spoke from within the darkness.

"You're late, boy. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Prussia turned to where Austria's voice was coming from and felt his eyes adjust to see the man in front of him was indeed Austria but slightly different than before.

He was camouflaged in the dark by the black suit and trousers he wore, much like Prussia's own except that the buttons on the suit jacket were black and underneath the suit jacket Austria was wearing a blue silk tie and lighter blue shirt. His glasses were a little bit higher up on his face, his normally protruding curl was slightly slicked back and his eyes were as dark, and yet as fiery, as obsidian.

"Cat got your tongue, boy? You seem to be a bit nervous…"

Austria smirked and dragged Prussia closer, making Prussia drop his clothes on the floor due to the strength that he had been pulled with. Austria whispered into his ear, daintily saying every single syllable.

"Come on, you've never been afraid to mouth off to me before."

He breathed a cloud of warm air onto Prussia's ear, making him shiver slightly before he finally took the cue and laughed, pulling back from the other slightly.

"Ah, I'm not afraid, sir. I was just admiring your heavily decorated title of the homofuerst."

Austria frowned for a moment as the insult translated itself in his head before Prussia felt himself be dragged forward and thrown past the other. He lost his footing and landed, thankfully, on the double bed. The bed made a harsh squeak as he fell head-first onto it and then tried to get up, only to be stopped by Austria throwing him down and holding him roughly onto the bed so that Prussia couldn't move.

Prussia grunted as he tried to struggle out of the others grip, though it was more out of principle than purpose.

"Oh," he heard Austria growl from above him "you really _are _a bad boy, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah I am! Baddest boy in this whole god-damn world! I thought you would have figured that out by now~"

Austria chuckled, though it was much different from his normal prissy one.

"I do know that, that's why you have to be…" he paused for dramatic effect "_punished_."

Prussia felt a tingle run up his spine again at the mere mention of the word but tried to keep the act up as he smirked and started to form a retort,

"Hah, yeah righ- ooh!"

He was interrupted by a sudden swift smack on his tight ass, easily going through the thin material of the black trousers. He groaned and felt blood quickly rush south.

"That shut you up, didn't it boy?" Austria taunted from behind. He moved his hand back to the other's ass and cupped the left cheek in one his hands and squeezed firmly, feeling the soft yet firm muscle that made Prussia's buttocks.

"Nnn…" Prussia groaned slightly at the feeling, "o-oh yeah? You talk tough but let's see you act it."

He felt another swift smack in the same place where the other had been, or pretty close anyway. He winced slightly and felt a small flush start to cover his face.

"Gladly." He heard Austria say as he was suddenly flipped over onto his back and saw Austria practically oozing lust. His eyes were almost glowing. He straddled Prussia quickly, being very particular in the way he rubbed slowly against Prussia's already half-hard cock.

"You're such a naughty boy, aren't you? You're already hard from a little spanking; you must really be a virgin."

Prussia took offence to that (he was nowhere near a virgin) but, as his mind started to cloud and all he could focus on was the lustful stallion in front of him, he didn't seem to care.

"But, I'm only half-hard. Also, you seem to be having a bit of trouble yourself there, _teacher_"

Prussia looked at the tell-tale lump that was starting to form at the front of Austria's business trousers.

Austria didn't blink though as he jus smirked and moved his crouch forward, rubbing the growing lump on Prussia's face.

"At least you can observe obvious things, boy. There might be hope for you yet." His eyes sparked "And, while I know you love savouring this meat, I'm going to have to deny you for a while. At least until you are properly punished."

So, as soon as the lump had been rubbed against his face, so tantalizing close for Prussia to suck and make the other moan, it was moved away again in favour of the other's hands.

The touch was delicate yet hungry as they roved over his clothed body, as if they were playing out a harmonious melody. Prussia felt the other quickly rub his clothed chest in small delicate circles; causing his nipples to erect slowly and the flush grow stranger on his face.

"Mmm…" he moaned softly.

Austria's face came lower down, resting the chin on Prussia's chest and looking up at the other before he moved it up to the other's neck, which he had exposed while the other had been hardening his nipples. He didn't bother with pleasantries and quickly started to bite and nip the pale flesh. He was greeted with further groans as Prussia subconsciously gave Austria better access to mark him. Austria didn't stop moving as he continued, rubbing the other's torso and slowly unbuttoning his shirt while rubbing himself on the other's crotch until he was fully hard.

When Austria had finally unbuttoned Prussia's shirt he wasted no time in throwing it off the other. He was left with the wonderful sight of a panting Prussian underneath him, his neck completely covered in bite marks and his eyes hazy pools of desire.

"Seems like you're enjoying this, boy. This isn't punishment at all, is it?"

Prussia took a while to answer and even then, it was slower than he would normally ever speak and slightly breathless.

"Y-yeah… this is… nothing for the awesome me…!"

"I was expecting that." Austria said and before Prussia could react, the Austrians hands were on him again. He could feel how soft they were compared with some other nation's hands. He also felt how tight they were around his erect nipples as Austria pinched and rubbed and pulled at them.

"Agh! Mnn, ack! Gott!"

Prussia groaned as he felt a bit of precome start to leak from his urethra, soaking his trousers a small bit and, by proxy, Austria's.

"Oh, you close, boy? What a virgin!" Austria taunted, looking down at the small stain it had made of his trousers "now you got my business suit wet."

He gave a particularly strong pinch to Prussia's nipples as he said the next sentence.

"I think it would be only polite if you helped me undress."

Austria moved back slightly so that he was not trapping the other anymore. Prussia could have run away at this moment, he would later think, or have turned the tables on this perverted teacher. He didn't though as he obediently sat up and crawled over to Austria, eyes racking over his body as he fumbled around with undoing the suit jacket buttons and then the shirt buttons.

At some point, Austria growled and smacked Prussia on the ass again, making him whimper in shock and lean forward onto the other as he did it again and again, speaking as he did so.

"You're being too slow, boy. I've seen quicker undressing from a man wearing boxing gloves"

Prussia was fully flushed now and as the other continued to spank him hard, making him tighten up in all the right places, he managed to get Austria's shirt off, leaving only his tie, shoes, socks and trousers on now. Austria's body was pale, but not quite as much as Prussia's and, while not muscular or even properly toned, was built solidly and flat stomached.

He moved hands down to undo them but his hand was smacked briskly away by Austria, who tutted in his close-to-ordinary voice.

"Bad boy. I'll give you that when you're good and ready."

Prussia growled and whimpered at the same time as he was rolled over onto his front again and positioned in a doggy-style pose, clothed ass swaying in the air alluringly.

For a short while, all Prussia could hear was the sound of metal clinking before he heard Austria speak again.

"Now, I want you to be g me for my nice big cock, you understand me, boy?"

Prussia was just able to crack a smirk.

"The awesome me never be- ah!"

The belt hit his ass full on, almost in the same place as the other strikes made by hand. It was painful and Prussia felt water start to come to his eyes as the pain increased dramatically as well as the pleasure, leaking even more precome and completely drenching the crotch area of his trousers.

To his credit, he took the smarting pain for a good few minutes before he started begging.

"Ack, Austria! Sto-ohh it! Agh! Verdammit! Fick mich!"

The spanking stopped as soon as it had begun and there was another clink as the belt was thrown onto the floor along with the rest of the clothing the Austrian had on, sacrificing his neat-freak habits as he positioned himself close to the other and rubbed his throbbing cock against Prussia's abused ass cheeks.

Prussia turned to Austria, knowing what this meant. The look on his face was absolutely pitiful and if Austria could have taken a picture, he would have.

Prussia glance at Austria's throbbing cock for a moment, taking in its colour and meaty look quickly as he suddenly latched on like a child to its mother's breast. He sucked the head deeply and with practiced skill and licked the vein underneath. He took it all in as he sucked for his dear life, barely noticing the small groans that were emanating deep from within the other as his cock was made nice and wet.

Austria quickly removed Prussia's ruined trousers and underwear, leaving him mostly naked as he licked his fingers and slowly moved it around the other's back, making him shiver before he circled the other's hole and placed the finger inside. He gained a hiss for that, which vibrated up his cock and made him groan again.

"Mmm, you're a mighty good cock-sucker boy. Get it nice and wet now."

Prussia complied without a word.

Austria started to move his finger slightly, wriggling it slowly as he poked around in the other's hot tight walls of flesh, poking around and widening him for the main course later on.

He added another finger and gained a moan as he hit him in _that_ area. Austria instantly added the third after that and rapidly widened the other, causing Prussia to hiss and groan.

Eventually, Austria pulled himself quickly out of the other's hot mouth, leaking and about ready to come. He swiftly turned the other around, getting a small grunt in return.

"Now, what do you want in you, you hua?"

Prussia didn't say anything and Austria gave him a final smack to the ass.

Prussia yelped and shouted,

"You! I want your long, fat, juicy, dripping cock inside me, filling me up and tearing my walls apart. Fick mich, teacher! Fick mich hard!"

Before Prussia could even properly finish, Austria had shoved himself all the way in, not giving him time to adjust as he felt himself get swallowed by Prussia's wet heat.

Prussia howled in pain and felt his arms finally give out as his front half flopped onto the bed.

Austria gave him a couple of seconds before he pulled out then thrust back in, pumping in and out like the beating of a metronome, slapping against the other's already abused ass as he stuffed the other. Underneath him, Prussia moaned loudly.

"Ah, ah, ahhn! Oh fick, fick, fick. That's good, mnn, to the left, the left! Ooooh!"

Austria groaned at the constriction on his cock, growling comments as he went.

"Oh, so you like it here, boy? You like my meat pounding you into the mud! This doesn't seem a fit punishment at all boy!"

At some point, Austria flipped Prussia over into the missionary position.

"Ahhn, teacher! Härter!"

The sound of their bodies connecting resonated off the room's walls and for a moment, Austria looked at the man writhing beneath him. He was covered in a thin film of sweat, his light hair darkened to a grey due the sweat. He had lost all 'awesome' composure and was twitching and completely following Austria's movements, beating back in time with the other.

It was… kinda cute.

Austria continued to thrust deeper and harder until he felt the coils in his lower stomach start to tighten.

"Austria! I'm about to-!"

"Not yet, boy! We come together!" Austria snapped, his voice now having lost its cool quality as he gripped the base of the other's cock and squeezed, causing the other to squeak. They kept going when suddenly the high crept up on the both of them and they both came heavily.

Austria filled Prussia with his hot liquid semen to the breaking point and watched as Prussia spilled on both of their chests.

They both saw white and then Austria gave out and landed on top of Prussia.

"Hey… get off… arschgeige." Prussia groaned, the pain catching up quickly as well as exhaustion.

Austria groaned and pulled out, letting some of the white fluid leak out as he stared up at the other before mumbling.

"Gusch…"

He then moved up and pushed his lips against the other's lightly in a chaste yet not kiss. Prussia blushed deeply and with good reason. Austria had never kissed him before, heck, he had never even tried to kiss him.

Austria pulled back and looked into Prussia's eyes before he tutted,

"It's rude for the student to tell off his teacher. Now, sleep here tonight…"

Before Prussia could even question it, Austria blinked out and fell asleep, snoring softly against Prussia's stomach.

Prussia paused then sighed, falling back onto the comfy bed as he tried to figure out this conundrum to no avail. He kicked off the shoes he had been wearing throughout the whole session and then moved the covers over them both.

As he slowly felt his eyes drift close, he saw an image of a pouting Austria in his head and smiled, blushing lightly for a reason he did not know, his heart pumping with something other than lust.

"'Ich liebe dich, Prussia"

Austria said in his head, though it felt so real.

"Ich liebe dich auch, you piano-playing pervert"

Prussia chuckled, mumbling it in his sleep unbeknownst to himself.

Then they slept together, their snoring voices creating a sweet melody that was the beginning of a beautiful symphony.

* * *

**Argh! Sorry this was so long and thank you for being patient! Also, please continue to request! Hope you liked it!**

**German for idiots:**

**Scheiße…! : **Shit!  
**Nicht zu stoppen! : **Don't stop!

**Hurensohn : **Sunavabitch

**homofuerst: **Duke of homosexuality.

**Gott : **God

**Verdammit: **God dammit!

**Fick mich:** Fuck me!

**Härter:** Harder!

**Arschgeige: **Asshole (lit. ass violin)

**Ich liebe dich auch:** I love you too

**Austrian for idiots:**

**Spü di ned : **Don't do something stupid

**Hua:** Hooker

**Gusch:** Shut up

**Ich liebe dich:** I love you

**Japanese for idiots:**

**'反逆児'** : Bad Boy


	3. Giripan- Though it may hurt at first

**Welcome again everybody. This time it's a Giripan fic based on a famous comic strip based off of the Durex surveyr. Enjoy and rated M for obvious reasons.**

**Though it may hurt at first…**

"How unexpected. Greece-san is top in the world, hm…?"

Japan said slowly as he flipped through one of the many Japanese magazines which focused on gossip. He liked to be clued in on the people's fads, you see (though most would just say he was a gossip-kinda guy). The front of the magazine displayed the title of the magazine and underneath it, in huge bold lettering:

'Is your country home of the sex gods?!'

Underneath was more writing in a smaller type-face:

'Go to Page 12 to find out the results of the Durex Global Sex Survey'

Of course, Japan hadn't been instantly interested in the article. He knew his people weren't exactly the most outwardly affectionate kind of people, tending to rely of mental links rather than physical ones. When he had read it though, after leafing through two articles about how to better improve your love life and ad various ads about _enhancements_, he had been surprised.

He had thought that probably France or Spain or Italy would take the top rank. They were known, after all, for being amorous countries where passion played heavily in their cultures. So, he was surprised, though how pleasant it was could be disputed, when a certain Greek nation had appeared at the top of the list.

And that was what had lead to that potentially awkward conversation in a small Japanese garden just slightly off the tip of Japan, in Aomori prefecture, where one of Japan's many house resided. Greece and Japan were sitting down, admiring the serene place as Japan read and Greece looked up into the blue sky and played with one of his many feline friends.

"Yup…" came the slow, perpetually sleepy-sounding reply, "I like it 'cause it feels nice…"

Japan would have blushed had he been a more emotional type of person.

_It sounds like the most obvious thing for him to say _he thought.

He could have left it there, no fuss. He didn't though, instead blurting out a rushed

"Really, so do you like doing it outside?"

Japan paused, mentally punishing himself for having asked such a personal quest-

"Yup… it feels good with the wind against your skin."

Japan blushed vividly – or in the case of a normal person, just barely visible - at the image of a naked Greece-san in the middle of one of his many fields, with the wind blowing faintly around him. He quickly turned his head away from Greece as he tried to calm himself.

He'd told himself so many times…

So many times, he had said that it wouldn't work, that he and any man, let alone the embodiment of Greece could become lovers. He didn't really remember when it had happened, though he supposed it had been a fair long time ago. He'd been nursing this believed fruitless love for at least a good hundred years now, and that was just when he became aware of it. He tried not to let the thought get to him though as he gave a slightly deeper breath than normal – his equivalent of a sigh – and turned back to the Greek.

"Doddering old men like me envy your vigour" he said, still slightly blushing. He tried not to think about the possibility of the Greek nation himself having a lover as he said those words.

"Eh?... It doesn't require.. that much energy… does it?" Greece replied, rubbing the back of his head and blushing somewhat deeply himself, though Japan didn't notice it.

There was a long pause where the only sounds were the faint breeze and the soft purring of the cat in Greece's lap.

_Oh no, I shouldn't have started this conversation at all… _Japan thought, a small dark cloud about to cover his eyes, _Baka Nihon! Now he won't want to speak to you anymo-_

"It's best that Japan likes doing it more."

_What?_

The dark cloud instantly dematerialised as Japan thought that single word. He looked at Greece with his dark-purple eyes, which betrayed the slightest amount of the surprise that was consuming him at the moment.

Greece was blushing very deeply, his head turned slightly away and his tone vaguely less sleepy and more… nervous?

"What did you say, Greece-san?" Japan said, still not believing it, though all the signs were there.

A pause, then the Greek spoke again, now turning his face towards Japan's and showing his eyes which were glinting with some unknown emotion.

"It's best that Japan likes doing it more…"

His eyes flicked away again and just when Japan was about to ask what was wrong, Greece jumped forward with incredible speed unlike his sleepy personality. The cat quickly evacuated from his owner's vicinity with a loud 'mworr' and by the time the sound had faded and the cat had left, Greece had already pushed Japan down. He had caged him from either side using his strong arms and had lowered his body so that his face was but a fraction of an inch away from Japan's.

"G-Greece- sa-!" Japan was stopped when the other kissed him. It was a sweet, chaste kiss.

And it left Japan whirling.

The kiss lasted only a split moment, but it seemed to last forever in Japan's mind. Greece withdrew slightly and looked deep into Japan's eyes, making the latter squirm slightly.

"σ' αγαπώ…" Greece mumbled quickly.

"W-wha- woah!" Japan didn't have time to finish the question before he was suddenly picked up like a ragdoll in the Greek's arms and was slung over his back as Greece started to walk towards the entrance of the house.

"W-wait! Greece!" Japan exclaimed, dropping the formality as he instinctively banged on the stronger nation's back, hoping against hope to be let go, "what are you doing!?"

Greece seemed to not be listening though as he walk-ran into Japan's house, not even taking off his shoes as he went through the living room and opened a sliding door to the next room over, the bedroom.

Japan continued to bang on the others back like some damsel in distress as this happened, his heart beat increasing little by little as events unfolded in the same format as one of his many manga. Suddenly, Greece stopped and grabbed Japan again as he placed him as delicately as he could onto the ground.

Before Japan could utter a single word, Greece had sealed his lips over his and was kissing him, though with much more passion than before. He licked Japan's lips in a plea for entrance and Japan, still in a whirl of both confusion and embarrassment, opened them. Greece's tongue instantly entered Japan's mouth with practiced ease and started to work its magic in his mouth as he took control of the kiss.

Japan was shaking, whether it was in fear or arousal he did not know, but eventually stopped when Greece pulled back, gasping due to lack of oxygen. Greece grabbed Japan on his shoulders and held him in place and, during that small respite, Japan could do what he did best; read the mood. Greece's face was burning with red, his breathing was irregular and his eyes were sharp, alive and staring right into Japan's soul.

"Do you want to do this, Japan?" he said quickly, his tone easily betraying how much he was holding back.

Japan blushed, knowing exactly what that statement meant.

"W-wait, Greece-san… i-I don't think this is suitable for two nations to d-"

"This isn't about nations Japan!" Greece exclaimed before the other could finish the damning sentence "this is about you and me, as people!..."

There was a pause.

"Kiku… this is about Kiku Honda and Heracles…" Another pause "Kiku, we've been friends for god knows how long. You've been there for me and I've tried to be there for you…"

"…Gree-"

"No, let me finish… for quite a long time, in fact, probably since the beginning, you've always put your duties as a nation above your rights as a human being… I may not be good at reading the atmosphere like you… and I may sleep a lot… and I may fight with Turkey way more than I should… but it doesn't mean I haven't seen those sidelong glances you give me once every little while, I hear those small sighs you give when you're frustrated at me or yourself and I feel your heart skip a beat whenever you see me or are close to me…" Greece blushed deeply "and…"

Greece stopped and quickly retracted his right arm from Japan's shoulder and brought the frozen nation's hand to his left bicep. It was pulsing like mad.

"I feel that way too… Kiku, I li- no _love_ you. I have for a long time, maybe ever since the beginning… and I don't want you to go through any more pain because of me… so, I want to know, is this okay with you, what I'm about to do to your body and spirit? Kiku… call me by my name if you want me to…"

Time stopped, if just for a moment at that time. All the more for Japan to let it sink in. He felt his mind sink like a stone yet his heart flutter like a butterfly as he felt a weight fall off his shoulders and moved forward into the Greek's grip and hugged him around the chest. The latter flinched, his heart rate increasing yet again before Japan spoke in a small, quiet voice.

"Heracles…Heracles…" he looked up into Gree- no, Heracles' face as he said the word he had once dreaded "Aishiteru…!"

Heracles smiled and for a few short moments it felt like Japan had died and gone to heaven and back.

He was brought back when Greece started shedding his shirt, taking it off like there was no time to lose and then throwing it onto the floor nearby. He grabbed onto Japan's house kimono to do the same, opening it and letting the pale, lymph body of Japan show through.

"H-heracles…" Japan stuttered, nervous now more than scared.

Greece kissed him chastely on the lips and snickered slightly, knowingly.

"I know, I won't hurt you."

Japan stayed tense for a moment, then nodded his head like he had taken a very serious decision and placed his arms around Greece as the latter drew in and started working his magic.

He first kissed Japan's neck, tracing his tongue over it before nibbling lightly, which cause Japan himself to shiver and making a small moaning noise. He continued undeterred, biting slightly harder into one piece of skin, causing Japan to tense and make a sound more akin to pain than pleasure.

"Sorry…" he murmured and licked the love bite he had just made like an overly affectionate cat. Japan whimpered slightly.

Slowly, he moved down from Japan's neck to his collar bone, kissing again there before moving down to Japan's chest and going straight to the good stuff. He started to graze his teeth over Japan's right nipple, causing the receiver to move his hands into his hair and wrap into them, making Greece smile as he brought his left hand down to flick the other one and then moved his right one down lower, drawing invisible circles in Japan's hips before grazing his fingertips lightly over Japan's covered member.

"O-oooh…" Japan gasped, bucking at the attention he had gained in his nether regions. He couldn't see Greece's face, but he knew the other must be shining at his positive reactions.

Japan was already half-hard at this point and Greece seemed to be getting impatient as he drew himself away from Japan's nipples, now hardened into pink buds and used his hands to both pull down Japan's underwear and undo his own.

Japan's eyes widened slightly to see what was pushing against Greece's trousers and blushed with slight embarrassment and awe.

"You like what you see?" Greece asked, fully in his 'sexy mode' now. It took a while for Japan to respond, but eventually he did, blushing all the while.

"Hai…" he whispered, almost as if it was only to himself and not something for Greece to hear.

Greece moved his head up to Japan's ear and breathed hotly into it, causing Japan to shudder and moan again at the contrast of temperatures.

"I like yours too, you know."

He took that chance and grabbed Japan's member, pumping it to get it to full hardness before continuing to do so. Japan bucked at every pull, not used to being played with like this, since he never really did it to himself much at all. Only when he was thinking of Greece.

It stayed like that for a few minutes before Japan felt it stop and looked at Greece, obvious disappointment flashing in his normally emotionless eyes. Greece, in retaliation, only smiled lazily and showed Japan some fingers.

"I don't have any lube on me today, so would you mind?"

It took Japan a few seconds to figure out what the other was talking about before understanding dawned on him and he blushed, nodding his head though in acceptance and letting Greece place three of his fingers in Japan's mouth. Japan covered them with an adequate coating of saliva before Greece retracted them and moved them down to the ring that marked Japan's entrance.

He circled the entrance first, the sensitivity causing Japan to twitch slightly before swiftly pushing one in.

"Hff!" Japan hissed, tears brimming at the edge of his vision though they didn't fall. It was painful and strange. He moved his hands around and gripped onto Greece's back, holding them to brace himself as Greece continued to prepare him for what they were about to do next. Greece had taken to using the hand that wasn't preparing Japan to jerk the other off so the pain was less and soon pushed in the second finger, feeling Japan claw deeper into his back and almost draw blood.

Soon the third finger had entered and Japan was ready, or at least as ready as he was going to be. Greece could almost feel pain coming from his vital regions at the amount of force they were placing on the fabric of his boxers. He pulled them down swiftly as he retracted his fingers form Japan's entrance, who seemed to be lost without the intrusion.

Greece positioned himself properly between Japan's legs and got ready to enter before looking at Japan.

"Are you sure, you're okay with this?" he said, tone slightly worried now "if you want we can stop right here…"

A pause.

"No… I want…" Japan paused again before bringing Greece down lightly and kissing him on the lips "I want Heracles in me right now, if that's okay with you."

Greece grinned and, needing no further permission or encouragement, slowly started pushing himself into Japan. He felt the other tighten almost immediately and had to stop halfway through to let Japan get used to it before pushing all the way in.

When it was done he stopped again, trying not to push too fast into the other before Japan nodded a signal that the other could move. Greece then started to move slowly, feeling the velvety heat around him constrict and relax as he moved.

It started slow, a pace used so Japan could get used to the motion and then started to move up slowly in increments.

"Ah! Ah-mnn!" Japan moaned as they started going faster, starting to move in a rhythm now as Japan started to push against Greece in time with Greece's thrusts. He still held on to Greece's shoulders with a vice like grip and started to get louder as they continued.

Greece, meanwhile wasn't holding up so great. Sure, he'd done this before but now that he was doing this with Japan he felt his stamina start to drain quickly as he felt a coil in his stomach start to curl tightly and get ready for a release. He had to find it, that spot that would make Japan go over the edge.

Thrust.

Not there.

Thrust, thrust.

No there either.

"Ahhh!"

There it was.

As Greece hit that spot inside Japan, Japan felt electricity flow through his system and as the other continued to pound harder and harder into it he felt all pain seize as he got ready to release.

It didn't take long and three hard thrusts later he came with the loudest noise he was likely to make ever in the history of the world. Greece wasn't long behind him and from his world of white, Japan could feel a nice heat pool in him.

**Later…**

A phone rang, causing Japan to slowly move himself from the cage of Heracles' arms.

"Hello…" he mumbled

"Dude, congrats!" a familiar American voice shouted over the phone, causing Japan to wince slightly and realize the pain in his lower back, which made him wince some more.

"For what America-san?" he asked, perplexed as to what the other meant.

"What do you mean what for, dude, for losing your cherry of course!"

"My cherry?"

"Oh come on, your killing me here man, you lost your virginity right?"

Japan almost dropped the phone in shock.

"What!?" he shouted, very unlike himself.

"Dude, don't tell me you didn't know. We could hear you from here in the states! I bet a whole lot of other people heard you too!"

Japan went from very red to very pale.

"You could?"

"Yeah!"

That would be the second time that Japan made one of the loudest noises in history.

Though this time it was more of an anguished yell.

"Ouch…" came the response from over the line "yep, heard that too, you're surprisingly loud Jap-"

"That wasn't me!"

"What?"

"I wasn't yelling earlier on for the reason you think."

"You weren't?"

"Hai, it was just a movie I was watching you see – a horror movie!"

"But, I thought you weren't scared of tho-"

"It was a movie!"

Before America could respond again, Japan slammed down the phone. It vibrated a few seconds after and Japan was going to ignore it when he saw it was a text message this time.

Text received: From China

'Shut up!

-Aru'

Japan blushed again and turned to Greece, who was still sleeping, most likely in comatose from earlier.

"A dream. Is this an 'it-was-all-a-dream' ending!? I was so glad it was that kind of ending!"

That seemed to wake Greece up, who blinked awake and looked vacantly up to his new lover in Japan.

"It wasn't a dream, you know." He rose slowly, to avoid getting dizzy and kissed Japan chastely on the lips before saying "it's alright to be loud for the one you love you know Japan?"

Japan blushed, then something glinted in his eyes.

About five seconds later, Greece found himself left out on the outside porch of the house with a sign on the door saying, in rushed kanji.

'Stay out or be killed.'

Surprisingly, Japan did have a bit of a Tsundere side to him, Greece thought as he looked up at the stars. He scrabbled around in the pocket of his trousers and found his phone, an exotic model, and called the one guy he wanted to talk to.

The other side picked up almost immediately.

"You did it, didn't you, you Greek pervert?"

"Oh, Turkey, you already knew?" Greece said, trying not to laugh.

"I could hear you, you bastard!" the short-tempered Turkish man replayed back, clearly angered.

"Oh well, anyway, want to hear what Japan's Uke expression looks like."

A pause.

"Let me get an artist over to draw what you say."

And so began Greece and Japan going out.

**Thank you for reading my second story. Sorry this one was so late! Anyway, more requests can be taken now if needed so feel free to do so!**

**Caz.**


End file.
